1. Field of the Invention
The this invention relates to a cleaning machine. In particular, the invention relates to a cleaning machine which comprises a suction blower driven by an engine, a dirt intake communicated with the inlet of the suction blower, a dirt separator communicated with the outlet of the suction blower by means of a duct, and a dirt receptacle disposed under the dirt separator. The cleaning machine sucks dirt on the ground together with air by a powerful sucking force generated by rotation of the suction blower driven by the engine and collects the dirt into the dirt receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of known cleaning machines of this type sucks various dirt such as fallen leaves and small powdered earth on the ground together with air by a powerful sucking force generated by a suction blower, separates the dirt from the air by a dirt separator, and collects the separated dirt into an air-permeable dirt bag attached under the dirt separator. Dust such as small powdered earth is prone to clog in the mesh of the dirt bag to increase the resistance to passage of air, thus causing decrease of the sucking power. Further, fine dust clogged in the mesh flies up when taking out the bag and discarding the dirt therein. Furthermore, since a large amount of dirt is collected in a cleaning work by this type of cleaning machines, the dirt bag which is full of the dirt is very heavy and difficult to handle.